The present invention relates to a garment display former and particularly, but not exclusively, to such a former for displaying shirts.
It has been a long standing practice to support a shirt on a former for display purposes. The former is usually a sneer of card or board to which is attached by pins or clips to the body portion of the shirt, often with a cuff pinned onto the shirt front panel. The shirt collar is normally separately supported by a further narrow strip of cardboard or plastic which is placed underneath the collar in the position occupied by a tie when the shirt is worn. The thus assembled shirt is finally placed in a bag at least the front portion of which is transparent for viewing by potential customers.
One of the disadvantages of this traditional display arrangement is that it is time consuming and thus expensive to produce and assemble. An object of the invention is to avoid such disadvantage and enable a garment to be quickly displayed on a former whilst a further object is to provide a former on which a shirt or other garment can be readily folded or arranged for display without the use of pins or clips or with minimal use of them.